One more chance
by Le Troubadour
Summary: Matsuda never thought he could travel back in time to six seconds before the bomb killing him exploded, but that once in a lifetime chance led him to come in contact with one friend whom he had been out of touch for years.


**Genre:** Time travel

**Warning:** spoilers until chapter 957

**A/N:** For my own convenience, Matsuda's death was one year earlier than the actual timeline.

One more chance's timeline:

\- Hagiwara's death: 7 years ago

\- Matsuda's death: 4 years ago

\- Morofushi (Scotch)'s death: 4 years ago

\- Date's death: 1 year ago

And yup, the bomber's name was all made up by me! Enjoy!

.

.

There were times when you knew you had died. This was such a time for Matsuda.

He saw that brilliant flash before his eyes, heard that deafening noise when his fingers finished typing the final letter and sent it to Sato. After that, it felt like he was floating in the air, seeing the horror on his colleagues' face witnessing the remnants of what used to be a ferris wheel gondola falling down to the ground. Maybe some of his body parts were mingling in there as well.

Everyone was stunned by his sudden departure, but Sato was the first one to regain composure. She looked at her phone beeping (ah, he was so glad the message escaped that explosion), then immediately showed it to the other officers and told them they needed to head to Beika hospital now.

Inspector Megure immediately mobilized the force, and Matsuda smiled softly knowing his job here was finally done. He still regretted missing his promise to avenge Hagiwara, and he also regretted missing the chance to get to know Sato better - he had taken a liking to her only after a week they were partnered together, but there was no turning back now that he was already dead. He could meet Hagiwara and explained to his friend later, and Sato, Sato was strong, she would get over him and moved on, no doubt about that. If anything, Matsuda only wanted to look at the woman he loved for a bit longer, to let the image of her etched into his mind before he vanished to the afterworld.

What he found strange was, even though Sato was the first one said the police needed to get to Beika hospital immediately, she was the last person to move from the spot. But she didn't make it far, because only after a few steps, she sank to the ground, hands clutching the phone to her chest and one word escaped her mouth in utter pain.

"Matsuda…"

That was the moment Matsuda felt his resolve about moving on crumbled. He didn't want to leave Sato, he didn't want her cheek to cover in tears like this. He wanted to see her smile, but now there would only be sadness when she mentioned his name and he didn't want that. Worse, she might try to avenge him and that was the only thing Matsuda absolutely didn't want her to. Because looked at him, on his thirst to avenge Hagiwara, and looked at where it made him now.

Sato couldn't! Sato couldn't hold that much feeling for him!

Matsuda desperately wanted to think so, but he still saw her figure shaking on the ground, and goodness, he would do anything to be back! Damned that bomb! If he had a second chance, he would cut the cord immediately and would held Sato tighly in his arms, reassuring her that he was still here and there was no need for her to cry! There was no need…!

That was when Matsuda heard a loud boom against his ear! All of a sudden, wind flew viciously around him, pulling him back far away from Sato! Matsuda fought with every fiber of his being to remain where he was!

Was he being taken to the afterworld now?! No! He refused it! He would not leave Sato!

But Sato was standing up now and shockingly, she was walking backwards! Inspector Megure and Shiratori also walked back to where they were at one minute ago, in the same manner as Sato. Matsuda was being pulled up up high, everything was happening so fast he couldn't even make sense what it was, but remnants of the explosion was flying up with him as well, the scene around him moving backwards in incredible speed…! Then suddenly Matsuda heard that deafening noise again, his eyes blurred by that uncomfortable flash signaled the end of his life just moments before.

A hurried voice booming in his mind, and he couldn't believe it!

"_The bomber is Ryuji Takeda! Don't let him leave the park!"_

_Furuya Rei?!_

But before Matsuda could concern more about the voice of an old friend, he realized he was sitting in front of the mercury lever bomb again, the clock just dropped to 6 and all around him it was eerily quiet.

Matsuda looked back and forth in astonishment. He couldn't believe it! The gondola he had been on just now was still intact, and he was here! He was right here before the bomb exploded!

A haunting beep turned his attention to the matter at hand, and never in his life had Matsuda been that desperate to dismantle a bomb before.

He tossed the phone to the side, reached for a plier and started to cut all the cords needed to make this damn thing stop!

In the back of his mind, he was a bit concerned whether what he was doing was right or not, because for all he knew, the hint on this bomb might be different from the one he saw before. But screwed that! He was cutting it and everything in it! This bomb would not take his life again!

The count dropped gradually while Matsuda frantically worked his way through the dismantling process, and finally, only one second left.

And it stopped.

Matsuda didn't know how long had he stared at that illuminating number, his breath frantically coming in and out and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Then a familiar sound pulled him out of his reverie, his incoming call alarm. Matsuda scrambled to grab the phone which had landed on the bench, realized his finger was shaking lightly and there was a sliver of hope in his voice when he brought the phone up to answer:

"Yes?"

A moment of silence passed, then an onslaught of high screeching noise filled his eardrum and who knew, Matsuda chuckled in relief, he had never adored that yelling voice as much as it was now:

"DON'T YES ME, YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN THINKING CAUSING THAT MUCH WORRY TO EVERYONE?! JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET DOWN HERE-"

Sato's voice was abruptly halted, like someone had snatched the device on her hand to stop her from assaulting his ear anymore. As much as Matsuda would want to listen to Sato forever, he silently thanked the one who had given his ear a chance to rest.

"So I guess you have dismantled the bomb?"

It was Inspector Megure. Matsuda nodded:

"I'm sorry, I chickened out at the last second. I didn't see the hint to the second bomb."

"We can't blame you for that." Seemed like the Inspector was pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke. "Makes sure everything is alright now because we are going to move the wheel to bring you down."

"Roger that."

The call stopped, and Matsuda let his weary body lean on the chair with a tired heave. His eyes were squeezing shut and all he could do was thanking every being he could think of who had made this miracle happen.

.

.

.

.

.

The moment the gondola came to a stop, Matsuda braced himself. He could see Sato standing on the other side, her eyes were being obscured by the bangs falling over.

Was she mad? Yup, she definitely was mad. He knew the signs because he had witnessed her anger several times during this week already, mainly irritated with him for his disregard to the First Division. He couldn't really blame her for that, because it was true that he didn't quite care about them at the time. Then again, never had he seen her being this quiet while angry before. Neither she had forgiven him already for being alive, nor this was yet an enormous rage that he had never witnessed.

Well, he hoped it was the former because Sato's normal anger was quite scary already.

The door slid open and Matsuda stepped out, Sato was coming up to him.

Should he be the one to say something first? Matsuda nervously thought, well, he should be. Because the looming danger was looking real now and he wanted to minimize the damage as much as possible. So he opened his mouth and greeted her as normal as he could:

"Ah, Sato…! I'm still alive-"

And it earned him a slap right at the face his sunglasses went flying.

Matsuda clutched his right face, ignored the burning pain on his cheek and turned back. Sato was looking at him with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Her stern gaze hid nothing but relief, anger and something else in it, something hopefully positive.

"Never...never do it again…! Am I clear?!"

Her choked are heart-wrenching, and it was all Matsuda could do to prevent himself from wrapping his arms around her for all his guilt making her like this.

Right, as much as he would like, there was more concerning matter and Matsuda knew Sato would prioritize it as well.

"Sorry, could you excuse us for a moment?"

He told that to the other officers then grabbed Sato's arm, leading her away. She was a bit surprised but didn't fight it, only looking at him with confused eyes.

As soon as Matsuda made sure they had already been far from the ferris wheel vicinity, he let go of her hand and turned to face her:

"You can slap me all you want later, but first, secretly inform the force to be deployed to Beika hospital immediately. The second bomb is there. Secondly, tell Inspector Megure to secure Haido shopping center, don't let anyone go until the second bomb is dismantled. After that, we can apprehend a man named Ryuji Takeda here, he is the serial bomber."

A look of shock formed in Sato's feature, she asked him in disbelief:

"But... you said you didn't see the hint?"

"I did see part of the hint. I stopped the bomb at the last second." He was lying, because as soon as he cut the first cord, it had disabled the feature allowed the letter to be showing, but Sato didn't need to know this. "But the bomber is still listening on us through a bug he attached to the bomb - which I cannot disable, sadly, because it is connected to the mercury level. That's why I cannot say anything until I make sure no one is eavesdropping on us. That despicable man wants a police officer's life in exchange for hundreds of lives. As long as he knows I have escaped and the second bomb's location is revealed, there's a high chance he will detonate the second bomb right away. After all, he wants society to blame the incompetent police force for saving our own lives while letting hundreds other civilian to die. We can't let that smug remains on his face any longer. The force needs to go now."

As soon as Matsuda finished, Sato fished out her phone and made several calls immediately. Once she had confirmed everything, she snapped her phone shut and put it back in her vest pocket, turning her attention to him again.

"I have told everyone what you say. A bomb squadron is being discharged now and no one can go out of this center until everything is settled, that's including us."

"Good." Matsuda heaved a sigh of relief, turning his gaze to the sky beseechingly. "Like this, even Hagiwara would be pleased-"

A slap came right at his cheek, Matsuda saw stars in his eyes.

"What's that for, Sato?!"

He looked back at her accusingly, his cheek was still hurt from the first slap, and she had to put a second one right at the previous spot! But Sato was glaring at him again and this time Matsuda didn't understand. Didn't he just disclose the most valuable information to solve this case? Why did she have to slap him for?

It seemed she understood the inquiring look on his scowl, because right away she pulled her phone out of her pocket again, tapping to open something, all the while her intense look didn't leave his eyes once.

"If you were going to chicken out at the last second like that, don't send this to me! Tell me in person, you dummy!"

Matsuda looked at the phone's screen Sato was showing him in stunned expression. His mouth let out an audible "Wahh…" before he even realized it. Displaying on the screen, was none other than the "P.S: I kind of like you" he had intended to send to her along with the second bomb's location. Because he knew he would not have enough time to type anything other than the hospital name in those last three seconds, he had written it down first to make sure what he truly wanted to say reach her.

And now it had backfired on him.

Matsuda ran his hand through his hair helplessly.

In his panic to dismantle the bomb, he must pressed the send button mistakenly while throwing the phone aside to reach for the pliers.

That must be it. And now, all he would want to tell her in person had already been revealed in the most unexpected way. Matsuda could not blame enough how stupid he was and his nimble fingers were.

But now that it had come to this… Matsuda decided, he looked up from his self-blaming and gazed into Sato's eyes, seeing the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his whole life and let out what his heart said:

"I didn't mean for you to find out like that, but...but it's what I truly feel." He saw something flashed through her eyes, something positive just like when she slapped him the first time. It encouraged him to say more. "So…, what is your answer, Miwako?"

She raised her hand up, and Matsuda thought alarmingly he should see this coming!

"You said I could slap you for all I want later."

"Ah…yes! That as well. But be gentle…, okay?!"

He stuttered for words, squeezing his eyes shut for incoming attacks. Who knew confessing to the one you love was this painful, literally.

But Matsuda waited and waited and nothing came. Carefully, he cracked one eye open to see what Miwako was up to this time, but to his surprise, her hand was down and she was cringing hard, before bursting out laughing.

"What…?"

Matsuda was pretty sure he looked flabbergasted by now. Today Miwako just led him from surprise to surprise and he couldn't seem to keep up with her at all. What did this laughing mean? Did he have a chance at all?

"That look on your face…!" Miwako couldn't seem to stop, there were tears in her eyes now. "Serves you right for always being cool. I will make sure to remember it for the rest of my life. Can't forget such a precious memory!"

She was teasing him!

But Matsuda did not seem to care much, because before long he was seeing himself laughing along with Miwako. She didn't give him an answer that day, but she didn't refuse him either. For starting a second chance at life, Matsuda was grateful enough that Miwako was still smiling when she saw him and he could not ask for more.

.

.

.

.

Not long after that he and Miwako became a couple. She had the nerve to pinch his flaming right cheek for a week long after the bombing incident, making it take longer to heal. But right after the redness faded on his cheek, she accepted his confession with both arms throwing around him in a tight hug, and Matsuda knew he would do anything in his life to protect this woman who was so precious to him now. He guessed he had to thank his nimble fingers for that, although it was also because of these very nimble fingers that it screwed his chance of being cool before Miwako.

Well, things were good now and he did not really have a reason to complain.

However, there was still one thing kept bugging his mind, the voice of Furuya Rei he heard when time started to wind back.

Thanks to his friend, they had apprehended the culprit much to Ryuji Takeda's surprise. It was true. That man didn't let one loose end on his part, and Matsuda was being questioned as well for how could he learned the culprit's name. He just shrugged it off, making some complicated words playing with the hints Takeda disclosed so far to make it link to his name somehow. Even Takeda himself upon hearing his "deduction" was also dumbfounded by the amount of ridiculousness one could make sense from all of that scattering hints. Well, blamed that on the richness of Japanese. He was also having a hard time whisking all that up, and that reminded Matsuda of Furuya more because his friend's forte was in this, not Matsuda's at all.

He had tried to find Furuya, but after leaving the police academy, it was like all traces of his friend vanished, liked he had disappeared from this world.

He didn't think Furuya was dead. That guy was the top graduate student in the academy. And he was not only the top of his batch, but the teachers also agreed that Furuya was the most brilliant student so far in the last decade. His brain and brawl were perfect, he could do anything with ease and now that Matsuda thought about it, he had never seen Furuya be troubled by anything at all. Such was the caliber of a top notch student.

So that guy died was out of the question. But then where did he go?

As soon as Matsuda realized he could never get a hint about Furuya's whereabouts even with all the connections he had in the force, he changed his way of investigating.

If he could not get a hold of the man himself, he would ask his best friend about it.

So he started to find Morofushi Hiromitsu. But to Matsuda's confusion, he couldn't find any traces of Morofushi either. It was like these two best friends had hand in hand left this world for God knew what sake? It left Matsuda frustrated and he began to start a check on all of his friends from the same academic year as well.

To his surprise, the rest was easier to find except these two, too easy it made Matsuda double check his information several times to make sure he was not getting fluke this time.

He then went around to meet old friends, had drinks with several of them and with Date as they caught up and reminisced about the time in the academy. Still, no one had a clue as to where his two friends had gone.

They were the top students of their batch, the others said jokingly, so they probably were double agents somewhere. It explained why their information was so scarce.

Of course Matsuda also thought of this possibility the first time he couldn't trace Furuya, but he still hoped things would not be as complicated as that. Or else how could he get an answer as to why he was still alive? No one would buy something as time travel, he didn't dare saying it to anyone either, so there was only one person who could answer all his questions, except that person was missing and Matsuda had absolutely no clue how to find him.

"They will show up soon before you know it."

Date had said that, but Matsuda didn't know what to think.

He couldn't believe only a month after that meeting with Date, he finally caught a glimpse of Furuya! And not only Furuya, Morofushi was there as well!

It was the early afternoon after an all night stakeout and Matsuda was coming back home wearily. He had never liked any stakeout that prolonged until day time, partly because it would be too long and partly because after an all nighter, his eyes would be exceptionally sensitive to sunlight. There was a reason he kept a pair of sunglasses with him all the time, but even with that, it was still not enough to prevent these kind of annoying light and Matsuda was starting to feel irritated he decided to have a smoke.

Fortunately, every train platform had an area designated for smokers, so he didn't need to move very far. Matsuda was rummaging through his pocket for a lighter when his eyes caught something.

Over there at the next platform, a familiar figure with a cap on was walking. That man came to a stop before someone who was sitting on the bench with a child on his lap, a guitar was in the child's hands. Matsuda was astounded! After all this time, after all his searching, they decided to show up just like that…! That was Rei Furuya - the one he had been looking for all these months, and Morofushi was there as well!

Forget any intention to smoke, Matsuda broke for a run to the staircase, hoping with all his might his two friends would not board a train while he was getting there. Dear God above, if they were going to reward him for that hardworking stakeout just recently, then please let he be on time! He needed an answer!

But the crowd was exceptionally crowded today for Matsuda liking, or because he was in a rush, but he was only seconds before pulling out his police badge to clear people out of his way when the crowd dispersed with the coming of the next train, letting him narrow through without much struggle.

Matsuda ran hurriedly upstairs to the next platform, the scene gradually revealed before his eyes, and thank God, they were still there! His two friends were still there!

Didn't dare to lower his speed in case these two suddenly disappeared again, Matsuda kept running until his hand caught on the shoulder of Furuya, making said person turn around alarmingly.

"Finally!" Matsuda talked through clenched teeth, trying to balance his uneven breath. "Where are you guys...and what are you guys up to? I have been searching for you everywhere after you saved me three months ago, Furuya...!"

To his surprise, the alarming look in Furuya's eyes did not disappear even after he recognised Matsuda, albeit it was now changed to something akin to guarding. Matsuda noticed the child was not sitting on Morofushi's lap anymore. One look around, he saw a long black hair man was leading such child away by hand, occasionally turned toward the child to speak in a scolding manner.

"Matsuda."

Morofushi voice drew his attention back. Matsuda now noticed not only Furuya, but Morofushi was having a guarding expression on his face as well.

"Here is not suitable to talk, why don't we head over there?" Morofushi gestured to a corner not too far.

Very fishy, these two.

But Matsuda didn't say it out loud. He nodded and followed Morofushi without a word, Furuya was coming right behind.

As soon as they were obscured behind a pillar, Morofushi turned around and suddenly grabbed his shoulder, eyes meeting him earnestly.

"Don't tell anyone you meet us here today no matter what, alright?"

Just as Matsuda opened his mouth to question about the confusing request, he felt his nape being hit hard by something.

_Was he... getting heap chop?!_

Blackness started to claim Matsuda as his legs gave out below him. Fighting with every fiber of his being, he still could not push back the sense of numbness gradually spread to all his limbs. Matsuda tried to say something when Morofushi lowered him down to the floor, adjusting so that he was leaning on the pillar, but everything he could muster was some incoherent words, not enough to draw Morofushi's attention since his friend stood up right away. Furuya - the one who just executed that head chop - came to join him, looking down at Matsuda.

"What did he say about you saving him three months ago?" Morofushi asked.

"I have no idea." Furuya answered in a disinterested voice, eyeing him flatly.

"Three months ago huh… Isn't it the day of the bombing incide-"

That was the last thing Matsuda heard before sleep claimed him completely.

.

.

.

.

.

When he came to, his two friends were nowhere to be seen. And still being paralyzed by the head chop, Matsuda struggled to drag his body to the train station's operation room, cursing Furuya all the way there for how stupid his friend was for greeting old friend with martial art.

To his surprise...or not surprise at all, the corner where he was hit was out of the range of surveillance camera. Of course there was a reason Morofushi especially chose that corner! Then Matsuda demanded to see the videos of all the cameras at that time to track where they went. The end result… was nowhere pleasing: right after they met back with the long black hair man, the trio decided to exit the train station and disappeared into the crowd, effectively ending his investigation right there.

Matsuda was so frustrated that he swore if he met those two next time, the first thing he would do was to slap a handcuff onto their hands and his before any talks could commence. They were just right there, but they and him barely exchanged anything at all, only a few words of keeping this encounter a secret. And ultimately none of his questions were answered.

Well, damned your secret. He had a bigger secret than that, one most humans on earth would not believe even if he explained a hundred times. What more frustrating was, Furuya feigned ignorance to what he did three months ago, though he was the very one shouting in his head the bomber's name and told Matsuda not to let that man escape. Why Furuya feigned ignorance, Matsuda still didn't get it. Maybe his friend did have a supernatural power and he would not want even his best friend to know? Then why saving Matsuda and didn't tell him to keep quiet about it? Furuya must knew the one he saved would realize he had time traveling power, didn't he? Or maybe even the man himself didn't know that fact? But if that was the case, then why didn't Furuya just came back further in time to save Hagiwara? Hagiwara was the first victim, he was only the second. It made more sense to prevent the crime from the first act, why not?

So many questions and theories occupied his head that day that when Miwako came to pick him up, Matsuda barely registered her fussing over him after hearing he collapsed at the train station. The only thing Matsuda got after this encounter was that, his two friends were definitely doing something dangerous, most likely double agents somewhere, that was why they handled an acquaintance quickly before their covers were exposed - if that long black hair man was ever a dangerous criminal.

.

.

.

.

.

Later Matsuda realized those brain-racking theories of his friends' power and whereabouts were not the only thing he got from that encounter. Since that day, his stakeout missions were reduced a lot because the higher-ups worried he would work himself to collapse next time. All thanks to a certain worrisome someone.

.

.

.

.

.

Time flew after that, with none of a chance encounter with either Furuya or Morofushi. By the time Matsuda gave up on finding even the long black hair man who was with his two friends that day - which was about one and a half a year ago, it was almost three years from the serial bombing case. Today Miwako and him were getting married.

Matsuda had made sure everything was alright, the hall was perfect, flowers were hanging right, the bride was exceptionally beautiful...okay, she was even more beautiful than "exceptionally" but he would leave it at that. After that, Matsuda stepped out to the reception to welcome his friends who had come to congratulate him.

Greeting him right as he stepped through the door was a monstrous pat on the back which nearly made him double over!

"Congratulations, Matsuda! Haven't thought you would be the first one to settle down!"

It was Date and his girlfriend - Natalie. Matsuda glared at the man playfully while adjusting his tuxedo again. Seriously, this Date until now still hadn't had a clue on how to keep his strength in check while greeting people.

"Thanks guys. Though you and Natalie will soon tie the knot, won't you? You have been seeing each other for two years now."

"Oh, you know me well, Matsuda." Date grinned brightly, suddenly pulled Natalie closer making said woman yelp in surprise, her face blushed furiously. "What do you think, Natalie? Won't you want to get married now?"

"You silly! It's your friend's wedding. Get a hold of yourself!"

Though Natalie was scolding Date, the tone was gentle and Matsuda could see in her eyes real happiness reflected. The same affectionate expression was obvious on Date's face while he apologized to his girlfriend. It made Matsuda smile knowing his two friends were truly in love with each other. Today his best man was Date, but maybe not long from now, he would see the same contented expression on their faces when he stood beside Date - as his best man, and Date finally took the hand of the woman he loved to vow eternally.

While Natalie excused herself to the washroom, Date asked him after taking a look at the guests:

"So you still haven't found Furuya and Morofushi, I see."

"Don't even started on that."

Matsuda huffed angrily. How could he invite someone when he didn't even have their current addresses? He had asked Date to help him look for them, but even with the two of them, no traces of those two could be found. Well, two versus two, even numbers. So maybe if Hagiwara joined in the formula, it would make the scale lower on their side and they would have a chance, wouldn't they?

But such wistful thinking was never real. Even now, Matsuda still wished his best friend had been alive, then he could be his best man just as he promised, standing there teasing him about how a carefree guy once swore would not get married before thirty five, now being drunk under the table by love by one of his subordinates. Date would have to step down from the spot now that Hagiwara was back but he would understand, he would even contentedly sat with Natalie along the isle...

Yeah, such happy scenario, but on a day such as today, Matsuda didn't want to delve on unhappy thoughts for long. It would have been great if Hagiwara had been here, but if not, then he could be sure his best friend was wishing for his happiness from somewhere above. That thought stayed with him all the way until music rose and Miwako stepped inside the hall, being led by inspector Megure. Date standing beside him elbowed him lightly for the way he suddenly went silent in awe at how perfect this scene was. Everyone was smiling, his bride was smiling as she gradually approached him. When he lifted the veil up, standing in front of him was the happiest woman on earth and him the happiest man. And when he kissed her under thunderous applause, he could have sworn his best friend was smiling upon them as well, wholeheartedly.

.

.

.

.

.

Later Natalie catched Miwako's bouquet, making Date hooray in excitement while she hid her embarrassed smile behind the flowers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One week later, Date died. In a car accident, Matsuda had heard that in disbelief. That man was like a monster no one thought could be killed under any circumstances, then he passed away just like that, in a car accident as normal as numerous car accidents the police handled every year.

The worst thing was, Matsuda was on a mission at that time, so he only heard the news when he headed back one day later, and on that day Natalie commited suicide.

_You take her with you, Date._

Matsuda solemnly thought that when he stood in front of the flower covered altars of the two dear friends who just attended his wedding last week. Matsuda knew in this line of work, death could come suddenly and cruelly. They had always known this since the day at the academy and everyone had prepared for it, but it didn't make it any easier to accept when his own friend was the ones passed away. First, it was Hagiwara. And now, Date. Of all four friends whom he was closest to during the academy time, two of them had bitten the dust and two were missing. By now, he didn't even know if the missing two were still alive anymore, given the job they were working on. This day was one of the most horrible days in Matsuda's life and he was thankful Miwako was next to him, giving him all the support she could because he couldn't help feeling a sense of loneliness as if he was the only one left in this world.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One year later, Matsuda was promoted to Inspector. Some people say that it was too fast for a twenty-nine years old to reach this rank, even though Ninzaburo Shiratori was also promoted at the same time as him, and he was only twenty-eight. Well, Shiratori came from a prestigious family, so people just overlooked it as if it was granted, but Matsuda was the one who knew how hard he and Shiratori had worked to achieve the position today. Whenever he was late at the office, he always saw Shiratori at his desk, going over unsolved cases even though he was not order to do so - and several of his findings had helped solve those cases, earning him his rightful place today.

As for Matsuda, ever since Date and Natalie's funeral, he had found himself working harder than before that even Miwako was surprised. She said since she dated him, he had never shown any interest in doing something not entailed in his job, meaning he almost never went extra miles except it was something he was interested in - and those cases which had the subject he was interested in - bombing - was rather few. But after witnessing how fleeting life was, Matsuda felt his carefree way was kind of an insult to all the officers who had died in the line of duty. They never had a chance to protect the one they love again, and he had been given a second chance at life, and if he kept this up, he would never hear the end of it from Hagiwara and Date came his time to the afterworld. Of course he was not overworking himself, he had a family now to be that foolish. But Matsuda realized when he really put his mind into the job, he could do it fairly better than most people. Cases closed thanks to his sharp wit was piling high since last year and now the rank Inspector was only a fitting reward for all of his hard work. Haters were gonna hate, Matsuda didn't mind. Miwako was proud of him and that was all what mattered.

He actually had a second motive for climbing up the ranks, and that was to get access to as much confidential information as possible. He still hadn't given up on finding Furuya and Morofushi, but with the position he was in, there was little he could do to attain anything. So Matsuda found this was the way with the most successful rate he could think of to track his friends.

Not that it was any easier because now it had been four years since that encounter on the train platform, still not even a hair of both of them was found. He might try to climb up the ranks in vain for all he knew, because those two might suddenly reappear again like the last time, who knew? But with no way to test that theory, he was going to rely on what he could do now and what he was good at.

.

.

.

.

.

Spring came and brought with it new encounter. One day when Matsuda was on his way down from the famous Kogorou Mori's detective office, having just finished discussing a case in place of Miwako because she suddenly got held up at work, he decided to stop by the cafe restaurant on the first floor to help himself with more sandwiches. This restaurant seriously served some top class sandwiches in town, if that one sandwich he ate at detective Mori's office indicated any. Matsuda didn't mind getting a second serving, and maybe some to take away for Miwako knowing she would not be home until late tonight.

Plus, this man Mori didn't have much tact - Matsuda eyeing the plate with Poirot cafe's icon on his hand contemplatively - because right as he heard Matsuda mentioned he would stop by Poirot, said man had asked him to return a plate from there for him.

Matsuda pushed the door to come inside, the ringing doorbell alarmed his arrival to the nearest staff and said man glanced up from wiping a table, greeting him in a cheerful voice…

"Welcome to Poirot!"

...except that man was none other than Furuya Rei!

Matsuda hand stopped at the door knob, dumbfounded, as did Furuya's hand on the cloth he was using to wipe the table, mouth hanging agape.

Of all scenarios, he had to reappear like this again…!

Matsuda used to think he would slap a handcuff right on Furuya's hand before they could sit down to talk. He had thought he would give his friend an earful for how he treated him last time. But now, when they finally met after everything, after Hagiwara and Date's death, after he thought he was left with none of someone whom he could call friends anymore, seeing Furuya standing before him healthily made Matsuda more than a little touch. A feeling of thankfulness swelling inside him as his eyes narrowed in relief. In a surprisingly calm voice, Matsuda made a request:

"This time, can we talk?"

Furuya was quiet. Unlike him, Matsuda didn't get the sense his friend was as delighted as he was seeing each other. And unlike the disinterested expression last time, this time a tinge of sadness (or more like guilty?) lingered on his face but was quickly schooled back to neutral after only a second. If Matsuda had not been friends of Furuya for four years, he might not have noticed those fleeting expressions as well.

However, Furuya this time seemed more acceptance than last time. At least, he didn't attempt to make him fall unconscious and fled again. In truth, Furuya hadn't moved from the spot once, his stare was starting to make Matsuda feel awkward then finally he looked away, shoulder a bit slumped when Furuya heaved a soft sigh and conceded.

"Sure, I suppose."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I would appreciate it if you don't question about my current job."

Furuya began their talk like that after they had settled down at a bar.

So it was a top secret mission, it seemed. But seven years had already passed since the day they left the academy. In that span of seven years, many things could have changed including the perspective of a person, their ideal and motive. What they once swore together, might not be the same anymore and Matsuda felt the urge to ask:

"Then, are you still an enemy of the bad guys?"

That question earned him an amused glance from Furuya, before his friend's body was shaking in laughter quiet enough to not draw attention, but by no means a fake one.

"What are you laughing for?"

Matsuda questioned his friend confusingly, receiving his ale from the bartender. He could have a stronger one, but for today's talk, he preferred to keep himself sober.

Furuya didn't seem to mind what he was drinking though, because right from the start he had ordered Scotch, Scotch on the rocks exactly, and said man was now swirling his glass absentmindedly, eyes watching the ice inside making clinking sound with the glass.

"Because someone also asked me that same question once. And that's something you guys don't need to worry about."

Furuya turned to look at him, a smirk on his lips.

"Because the answer is still the same as seven years ago."

_We are still on the same side then._

Matsuda let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his shoulder relaxed now that one of his questions had been answered. A positive one that was.

"And here I thought if you and Morofushi have switched sides, it would be really ironic if my next targets are you guys." - Matsuda grinned.

"Hah, as if."

Furuya shot him a "who do you think we are" glance before giving attention to the wine on his hand again. Matsuda took a gulp from his own mug, then began the next question:

"Speaking of which, where is Morofushi?"

Furuya didn't respond, and Matsuda sensed something amiss here.

'You two are always together. Are you guys still working on the same job as last time?"

But Furuya didn't turn Matsuda's way once as if his friend didn't register his question at all. He was staring at the Scotch glass on hand as if it deserved all the attention in the world at the moment. And now that Matsuda took a closer look at Furuya's hand, his friend had stopped swirling the glass for a while, the grip on it was surprisingly tight Furuya's knuckles turned white. Matsuda suddenly knew he would not like where this was heading…

"Hiro is dead."

Furuya's answer confirmed what he was afraid of the most. Matsuda felt like there was lead inside his stomach. That feeling when he heard Hagiwara's death, and Date's death came back again, hauntingly, disbelievingly.

"Seriously…?"

"I hold his lifeless body with my own hands, so there's no doubt about that."

Furuya said that in such a normal tone Matsuda didn't quite sure he had heard it right. It was like Furuya had accepted it already, even though it was his best friend he was talking about. It reminded Matsuda of himself whenever someone mentioned about Hagiwara, because he would just inform them that his best friend was no longer exist in this world, then said person would offer some condolences and he would accept it with a flat smile. Furuya's reaction to this extent, was perfectly normal for how an ordinary person would react, but it was exactly because of that that Matsuda could not accept it, because might ordinary as he was, Furuya was not and why didn't he….!

"Date is dead, Furuya."

Matsuda heard his voice. It had a dark edge bordering fuming he didn't care to conceal. Furuya didn't react to it.

"Hagiwara too."

Once again, there was no answer from Furuya, though Matsuda was sure he saw his friend's body went rigid. That made Matsuda explode:

"You have the power to go back in time to save them, just like you have saved me! Why don't you do a thing?!"

"You think I don't want to save them?!"

Furuya snapped right after he finished his sentence, as if his friend couldn't take it anymore.

"If I could I would go further in time to save Hagiwara too! But I tumbled, I hesitated for one second, and you were all I could reach!"

When he looked into Furuya's eyes, he saw something akin to his regret for not being there when Hagiwara met his end. It was that painful ache that still opened up like a new wound whenever their dear friends were mentioned, though Furuya and him had mastered the art of concealing their true feelings already. Nevertheless, it still hurt, and being among your peers made you less careful about putting on a facade. They glared at each other angrily, bitterly, frustratingly, seeing themselves in each other's eyes then finally Furuya looked away, he talked through clenched teeth:

"And I will have you know, I have none of that power you talked about just now."

Matsuda was perplexed.

"Then how come…?"

"I don't know how it happened. Just that the night after I learnt about Date's death, I felt so depressed I knocked myself out with booze. ...You know, we five have been very close at the academy. Learning that my final friend had already left this world and I was the only one left? That horrible feeling lulled me into sleep, I tossed and turned until I realised I was standing inside a vortex that flows at an incredible speed. What made up that vortex was surprisingly all the pictures of past events that I have witnessed, even things I only had heard but never been there myself. So as ridiculously as it might sound, I had an urge to see you guys again. As if responding to my wish, suddenly the scene around me winded back to that time after I had just finished brawling with you; Date, Hagiwara and Hiro was teasing us about all the bruises. I was so surprised I let out an audible gasp, but what I didn't expect the most was everyone looked up at my direction as if hearing my voice. The looks on their faces were confused though, like they saw nobody there even though I was floating right above their heads. But that instance made me realize I might be able to change their fates if this strange dream was me traveled back in time. Yes, I know it sounds ridiculous. Even I myself can't deny that. But even if this was all my self-delusion to cope with all the pain about losing you guys, I would like to believe I had a chance after all. So…"

Furuya heaved a long sign, still looking ahead but not at him.

"So to experiment, I desperately thought please let me go back to the time Date died, because right at that moment, his death was the one resounding the most in me, I just heard about his passing away in the morning after all. And indeed, I appeared right above the car accident scene one year ago. But there might be difficulties to appear exactly at the time and place you wanted to if you had not witnessed it yourself. I appeared right at the moment Date drew his final breath, and that scene disheartened my heart more than I thought. That initial shock made me linger too long, and that was my mistake. When I realized I should go back further in time to warn Date, the scene around me suddenly winded back to that vortex again. Actually, at that time, that vortex was already looked like a blurring version of what it used to be. I immediately knew I was waking up soon, so I frantically tried to go back in time again. Judging by the scene around me changing more slowly than before, I knew I only had one more chance, but there were four of you…, so I skipped Date, skipped Hiro, I intended to skip you as well and gambled everything on Hagiwara, because he was the first one to die. If I could saved Hagiwara and had told him all the circumstances when you guys died, maybe he could have done something to prevent it. At that time, I desperately thought so…!"

Matsuda drew a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He knew the next part of the story, because he was an actor in it as well.

"But you didn't have enough time. The best you could go back, was until January 6th four years ago, is that right?"

Furuya finally looked back at him, a bitter smile played on his lips. One that reached his eyes.

"That's right."

They sat there wordlessly for a while. The drinks left untouched, only the sound of Matsuda periodically flicking the ash into the ashtray was heard.

It was not that he could not digest this story. If there was anything more ridiculous than time traveling, it would be reviving the dead and he was a result of both. So there we were. Though something still didn't add up...

"Then what about three months after that?" Matsuda broke the silence. "When I met you guys on the train platform, why did you pretend you didn't know a thing I was talking about? Was it because you wanted to keep it a secret even from Morofushi?"

Furuya looked at him, brow furrowed.

"What are you talking about? Which train platform?"

"Chiyoda. You and Morofushi were waiting for a train with a child. I saw Morofushi teaching guitar to that child, but when I arrived, a long black haired man had led that child away. Anyway, us three met each other for the first time in three years after graduating and you guys greeted me with a head chop after telling me not to let anyone know about this meeting?" He made an exasperated gesture with his hand, still felt mad remembering that day. "How is it called a meeting? I didn't get to say a word!"

Furuya took on his outburst with a contemplating expression, finally his friend shook his head and said:

"I remember the day you were talking about. But I don't have the slightest memory that you were there, let alone greeting each other."

This time it was Matsuda brow furrowed.

"Because you were dead at that time, Matsuda."

Furuya's statement made something click in his head, everything. He didn't need to hear his friend's explanation to work out all the mess about this time traveling theories and possibilities, but he still heard it nonetheless.

"I assume after you heard the culprit name from me, you had closed the case successfully and after that, tried looking for me for answer? By chance, you met Hiro and I at Chiyoda station, but unfortunately your demand for answer was shut down by us hurriedly getting away from you and you were left unconscious at the station?"

Furuya didn't hide a snicker when he mentioned the part "unconscious", which made Matsuda glare at him. The bastard. Talking as if he was there when apparently he was not.

"Well, it's true we had to get away from you as soon as possible because we were going with our accomplice at that time - the long black hair man you had seen - our covers would be blown otherwise. But even if we had stayed and talked, I don't think the Furuya at that time could have been much to your service, because for him, you alive was an inherent thing. You never died to begin with, how else would he react? And if you had questioned about time travel, that Furuya would have been even more of no use. He didn't traveled back in time to bring you back. It was me, the Furuya four years later, who did the thing."

"So, even if I encountered with you again in the next three years, which now I'm glad I didn't, it would be just as frustrated as the last time, wouldn't it?"

"Probably so." Furuya's amused eyes were watching him intently now. "Hey, did that head chop hurt?"

"Hurt like hell, you bastard!"

Furuya burst out laughing. Matsuda was infuriated his friend had the nerve to mock him now, but smiles were contagious and before long a chuckle was on his lips as well. This was not so much different from the time they were at the academy, Matsuda realized. If only the others were here, laughing along with them...

When the laughter died down, Furuya continued the story:

"After that dream, I woke up to find out you were still alive. You must know that never in my life had I been that much happy and astounded before. But the others were not coming back… so I tried to get back to that vortex in my dream again, but to no avail. Somehow, I just understood that it only happened one time, there was no second chance. And that's everything I know. I suppose that answers all of your questions?"

Matsuda made a throaty sound acknowledging, eyes lowering to the golden-brown ale. He didn't say anything though because what Furuya just said confirmed one thing: the others had no chance back to life now, and that made the words stick in his throat. Matsuda knew better than getting his hope high, especially in cases like this, but the imminent truth still didn't settle down within him as easily as he would have liked. He was still musing the fact when he heard Furuya's voice again, this time more strained than before:

"I'm sorry to say this, Matsuda... But I did feel disappointed when I found out only you alive."

Matsuda turned to look at Furuya who now had one hand probing up on the table to support his head, eyes staring at him ruefully. It was like Furuya had been watching him for awhile before deciding to drop that bombshell. An anguished smile, that painful flicker of emotion across his friend's face finally made Matsuda realize what was wrong he had sensed when he met Furuya again. It was the guilt of feeling disappointed for seeing a friend alive while it should be the other way around that was eating up at Furuya's conscience. Probably that was also the reason why Furuya didn't seek him after all this time, because he knew it would be hard to come to terms with the fact that the one who was alive in front of him now was Matsuda, not Morofushi - his best friend. Matsuda knew if Furuya could redid the time traveling, his friend would have chosen Morofushi, not him, not Date, not even Hagiwara. He understood that perfectly, because no offense, but Matsuda would prioritize Hagiwara over Morofushi or Date if given the choice as well. But that was all the more reason Furuya should let this guilt go, because the matter was not in his hand. He didn't have a choice when all this mess first happened.

But Furuya didn't wait for him to answer, or maybe he had already read what Matsuda wanted to say through his eyes, because the blond man was plopping down on the table now, one hand kept the Scotch glass not to fall down, while the other clutched his head. A sound escaping his lips that heard like a mix between sighing and whining:

"Aaaah, what was I expecting…? Saving you so that you can save the others? I didn't even tell you the time and date Hiro and Date died…!"

"Yeah, you did not."

Furuya tilted his head to look at him.

"... You know, I have always hated your bluntness."

"That's the reason we buttheaded all the time." Matsuda rolled his eyes.

"And the others always have to come to prevent the fight from getting out of hand."

But the others were here no more, so Furuya and him would have to learn to settle their fight between themselves.

They drank a couple more cocktails that night, all revolved around Scotch much to Matsuda's surprise. Furuya had really taken a liking to this alcohol even though seven years ago he was not.

All that Scotch must made Furuya tipsy, because the second he let something slip, Matsuda had the feeling his friend was trying to get on his nerves, again.

"You know, all the good ones die young."

"Yeah?"

Are you indicating we are bad now? Matsuda thought, but didn't say.

"And you are still alive."

Yeah, definitely getting on his nerves.

Matsuda looked at the time, it was ten already. He should go back soon or else he would hear no end from Miwako.

"So as you."

Matsuda answered his now drunk friend, downing the last content of his glass before setting it down. Furuya giggled some agreement he hadn't heard clearly, but he couldn't care less because Furuya seriously needed to go sober up now. Or else...

"Hah, but I'm glad that you are alive."

That was it. Matsuda had had enough, so he simply stood up and said:

"You know what? Come to my house tomorrow, there's someone I want you to meet."

And if his sentence was not any clearer, he didn't care. Matsuda scribbled down his address in a small note and put it inside Furuya's hand, ignoring the puzzled look on his friend's face then left.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Morning the next day, 9 AM. A flabbergasted Furuya was standing in front of his door and now that, was a look Matsuda liked.

"Is this a joke?" Furuya asked in disbelief.

"Come meet Rei, Rei." Matsuda smiled mischievously, waving his daughter's tiny hand to a stunned Furuya.

The use of his first name made his friend wince. Matsuda had never called him by anything more than surname and nickname after all.

"She even has the same Kanji as you." He beamed.

Furuya looked at him incredulously.

"Are you for real?"

"I want her to be masculine when she grows up."

"You must be joking."

"Yeah, I'm joking."

His eight months old daughter suddenly shrieked at something, which drew his attention back (oh, just a bug), but not after Matsuda had caught a scowl forming hard on Furuya's face. Haha, sweet revenge.

He invited his friend to come inside the house, then settled his daughter on her playground. Her eyes turned bright seeing the colorful toys and she crawled to it immediately, allowing Matsuda to be free to build a barricade from four sides by pillows to prevent her from escaping.

"You want me to meet her?"

"More like, I want to talk to you again after I have thought things through."

Matsuda adjusted the final pillow, effectively closed off all escape routes. Then he turned to Furuya who had just settled down beside the square barricade, asked:

"I want to know one more thing, Furuya."

His friend met his eyes.

"How was it in the original timeline if I died on that day and the bomber Ryuji Takeda hadn't been caught?"

Matsuda knew this may be unnecessary, but he had to make sure before drawing any conclusions.

"Three years later, he reappeared and wounded several police officers during a parade. Thankfully, no more lives were lost and the police successfully captured Takeda." Furuya stopped briefly then continued. "Your wife was the one who caught him."

Hearing what was supposed to happen pained Matsuda. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much suffer Miwako had been through after his death leading up to that arrest. His wife was strong, sure, but to go through all that… Matsuda just glad he didn't have to let her experience something that horrible in this timeline. And that came to one thing...

"This ties up all I need to know."

Matsuda said without hesitation, and he bowed to Furuya.

"Thank you, Furuya. For everything."

A chuckle sounded more like self-pity came from his friend's direction. Matsuda looked up, seeing that same conflicted expression on Furuya's face just as when they met yesterday.

"What are you thanking me for? If it's for saving your life, I am pretty sure I have made it clear to you yesterday."

_I don't deserve it._ That was what he was trying to say.

But this was a different matter and Matsuda knew he had to correct Furuya now because Furuya was his precious friend, he didn't want for them to drift apart due to all of this misunderstanding.

"Let me tell you my version of the story, Furuya. On that day that you thought you changed my fate, the truth is, time winded back before your voice reached me."

Bewilderment filled Furuya's eyes, and Matsuda took that as a good cue to continue.

"If it's really like you said, then events in the past can only be altered after you affected it, right? Be it by your voice or anything else. But in this case, I was pulled up to the ferris wheel gondola even before I heard anything, your voice only came seconds after the explosion happened once again and after that, I was sitting in front of the bomb again, the count just dropped to six."

Matsuda saw the way all the knots were being unraveled inside Furuya's head, and he smiled.

"In other words, it might be because of you that I am still alive now. I don't know. Maybe it's because of my desperation of not wanting to part from this world, from Miwako that allowed me to be here today? I don't know. Or maybe it all thanks to some divine beings that we are here today, still alive and talking to each other. I don't know. We can't know for sure what really happened, so no, I didn't thank you for saving my life, Furuya. I thanked you for telling me the bomber's name. Without you, many people would have suffered. Thankfully in that timeline you told me, no more lives were lost, but what if it happened differently? I couldn't start to imagine all the things that could have gone awry if we couldn't capture him four years ago. And for that, I'm thankful, Furuya. Thanks to you, many people have been saved."

_My wife included._

Furuya was looking lost for words now, probably still trying to work out everything Matsuda had implied. But his friend was a smart one, Matsuda knew for sure he would get it, that nothing in this was his fault.

_So, may the burden on your shoulder be lifted, Furuya._

His daughter took notice of the sudden silence between the two men. She looked at him with innocent eyes, Matsuda smiled back and gestured for her to keep silent, although he knew for sure she didn't understand a bit because she was crawling to Furuya now, tempting to reach up to the blond man by trying to stand up on her chubby feet. Matsuda laughed seeing his daughter smashed angrily at the pillow several times for stopping her to reach her target. Well, he did build it to prevent her from escape, didn't he? Worked very well.

Noticing the cute commotion before his eyes, Furuya couldn't help a chuckle and leaned forward to pick up Matsuda's daughter, teasing her on the cheeks. When the bundle of joy grew quiet by shifting her focus to play with Furuya's blond hair, his friend looked back at him, conflict still in his eyes but it was wrapped in a better color than before.

"What's the point of telling me all of this?"

Still wanted to deny, didn't you? Well, Matsuda let a teasing grin on his lips, glad that all of this talk had come to fruitful.

"Because I thought you needed this. I would rather see the old smug smile on your face, rather than that strained smile and a head chop whenever we meet."

Furuya shot back a mischievous grin and now that, was a smile Matsuda knew truly came from the bottom of his friend's heart.

"You know, I cannot guarantee I don't head chop you the next time you walk in on me during my 'job'."

"Then leave the head chop aside." Matsuda winced. "Just make sure you didn't make any blunder and come back alive. I will be here if you still up to drinking and in need of a buddy."

Furuya answered him with an okay while holds Matsuda's daughter up high, making his baby laugh with delight, Furuya was laughing too.

There was a reason he had been given a second chance at life and just now, Matsuda thought he finally got it. Whether it was for him, for Furuya, or for someone else, there was not much different as long as you could become the support for the person in need, and Matsuda intended to follow this path for as long as he was alive. He was sure their late friends would hope for the same thing too, as they were watching over the both of them from that sunny blue sky above.

-end-

**Omake**

"Rei, come to daddy!"

Hearing her name, his daughter brightened up and immediately started to crawl back to him, the wobble movements of a toddler were cute and spirited.

Furuya looked at him with incredulous eyes again:

"I thought you were kidding?"

"I never said her name was not Rei." Matsuda's smile was full of mischief when he scooped his daughter up. "The parts about 'masculine' and 'Kanji' are a joke though."

Ever since then, Rei learned to never trust Matsuda's words entirely when that mischievous smile was blasted on his face.

.

.

**A/N:** If only Matsuda was still alive...ToT Among the police academy group, he's the character I like the most after Amuro and he has so much potential. But by now, we all know Gosho sensei's tendency of incorporating past events to the newly developed ones, so Matsuda suddenly related to Amuro is something on the spur of the moment and Gosho sensei is like "Too bad this character died already. Oh well, I can just throw him in to make Amuro's background more tragic." As if it's not tragic enough already! ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

Anyway, thanks for reading. I wrote this prior to the announcement of the Police academy spin-off, so I just glad that at least I still got the part about Matsuda and Rei's rivalry right. Yay! \\(⌒▽⌒)/

English is not my first language so if you spot any mistakes, kindly let me know. Thanks a lot!


End file.
